Never Forget 2: Whip 'Em Now, Bitches
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Sequel to Never Forget. Anybody who knew Brittany knew that her fame was her world. She treasured it even more than she treasured her lucky earrings that she wore during every performance when she was a young girl. It wasn't as important as her family, of course, she wasn't a completely heartless bitch, but it did fall not too far behind.


**AN: Here's the long awaited sequel to Never Forget! It's not nearly as good, of course, but I still had fun writing it! **

**Note: You don't have to have read the first one to get what's going on as these are in two different worlds. In this, Alvin didn't kill the CGI Chipmunks years before. However, I do suggest reading the first one before reading this.  
**

**WARNING: Intense violence and gore.  
**

* * *

**December 18th, 2011**

**San Francisco, California**

Brittany Seville- Miller, previously - was spending her day at the mall. The twins were at school, Alvin was working...yeah, this was the _perfect _shopping day. She just wished she could have found someone to drag along with her.

It didn't matter much, though, because she had something better than a shopping partner: Alvin's credit card. She whipped the golden card out of her pocket and stared down at it with a proud smirk.

Her poor, unfortunate husband wouldn't have any idea what hit him until the bill came, and she was perfectly alright with that. She placed the card back into her purse, a look of pure satisfaction on her face as she walked into the shoe store.

She scanned the racks slowly. A girl could _never _have enough shoes, at least that was Brittany's opinion on the matter. Still, she didn't want to buy so many that she couldn't carry them all to the car by herself.

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

Brittany slowly rose up from where she was kneeled in front of one of the shoe racks, blinking and lifting her sparkling blue eyes to the speakers that hung on the walls of the small store.

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

"What. The. Fuck?" Brittany glanced around, expecting a similar reaction from her fellow shoppers. All of them just kept on shopping, as if they'd heard this every day.

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_I whip my tail back and forth_

_Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on_

_Pay no attention to them haters 'cause we whip 'em off_

_And we ain't doing nothing wrong_

_So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun_

_So keep the party jumping_

Brittany's hands balled into fists and she threw the three boxes of shoes she was holding onto the ground, flinging her purse onto her shoulder. The Chipette marched over to the cash register, her bubblegum pink stiletto heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"Just _what _is the meaning of this...this..._shit _you're trying to call music?!" She practically shouted, an angry pout on her lipgloss coated lips. The cashier just blinked at her.

"That's not my department, sweetheart." The girl answered in an annoyingly nasally voice. Brittany banged her fist onto the counter.

"Then who's department _is _it, _sweetheart_?"

"I dunno, I just work here." The cashier busied herself with something or other, ignoring Brittany. The Chipette emitted a low growl before stomping out of the store and sitting on a bench outside. She whipped out her cell phone and Googled 'whip my tail'.

The results shocked her. Three tiny, furry, ugly little _things _had stolen she and her sisters' names. The name '_The Chipettes' _littered her search results. _Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor..._ The little furballs stole everything! Their names, their lives...but most of all, their _fame. _

Anybody who knew Brittany knew that her fame was her world. She treasured it even more than she treasured her lucky earrings that she wore during every performance when she was a young girl. It wasn't as important as her family, of course, she wasn't a _completely _heartless bitch, but it did fall not _too _far behind.

Nevertheless, this was painful. It hurt. She was being _stolen _from. These stupid little _rats _were out to ruin her life! She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction...they were going to pay.

She had to do a lot of researching and movie watching. Each second of it was painful, but it would be worth it in the end. She knew all there was to know about the furry little bitches, not that there was much to learn. They didn't really have any personality, anyway.

It was actually kind of sad. It seemed as if they were _trying _to imitate the personalities of she and her sisters, but failing miserably. Actually, the little blonde rat wasn't even trying. Okay, it wasn't sad, it was hilarious.

She was ready now. She tracked their location and made her move. She grabbed each rat by the weird little bundles of hair that were gathered on top of their heads that they liked to call hair and threw them into her purse. They would probably be crushed by all the other thing she had in their by the time they got back to her lovely home, not that she minded.

When she arrived to the mansion she shared with her husband and children, she discovered the three ugly little rodents that she had carried with her had passed out due to lack of oxygen. The auburn-haired Chipette smirked. This was going to be way too easy.

She dumped the furry things in a small cage that was leftover from one of the many animals her little boys were too irresponsible to keep, tying their tiny wrists to the bars.

When the three rodents awoke they saw a terrifying sight before them. The real Brittany stood in front of their prison, grinning and spinning a pink bejeweled hammer around in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Ready to pay, little glory hogs?" The imposters began to whimper.

"Will you _please_ let us go?" The orange rat begged, narrowing her eyes in a seemingly angry manner. Brittany laughed at her.

"You're such a sad imitation of me." She leaned the hammer on her shoulder and put her other hand on her hip. "Put more anger, more bitchiness into it!"

The other two rats looked up at her with large, miscolored eyes, shaking violently. The ugly version of her narrowed her eyes again. "Just who do you think you are, taking us like this?"

"I'm a much more beautiful version of you..." Brittany flipped her hair. "Or should I say, the _real _you." She smirked. "You're not Brittany the Chipette. Your last name isn't even Miller."

"Miller?"

"O-our last name is Seville or Hawke, ma'am." The purple-eyed rodent spoke up, causing Brittany to focus her attention on her.

"You...you're supposed to be like my little sister, Jeanette." Brittany laughed, slamming the hammer into where her paws forcefully rested on the cage, causing the rat to let out a loud scream. "What's that little thing on your head, hm? I don't believe that would be a bun, would it? Jeanette has a bun. Nice try, though."

Brittany turned towards the only rodent in the cage she had yet to speak to. "You're the worst, I think. You are the complete opposite of Eleanor."

"B-but, I'm Eleanor!"

"You're a little pussy, that's what you are!" Brittany slammed the hammer into her paws, narrowing her eyes and curling her lips into a scowl. "You think you can use my sister's name?! You're just like a female Theodore! The real Eleanor is the _opposite _of Theodore! She's strong, stubborn, sporty, not afraid to speak her mind! And what are you? A little wimp!" She turned away. "Ugh, I'm done with you for now."

She smirked and untied the strings that held the fake Jeanette's hands to the cage. "You'll go first." She grabbed her and pulled her out by her tail.

"So I hear you 'sometimes feel like an Olivia'. Do you _know _who Olivia is? Olivia raised us from when we were little babies, and took care of us! You think you can make a mockery of her name by associating it with you?" Brittany threw the brown-furred rat onto her wooden kitchen table and drove nails threw her arms and legs.

"You want to be called Olivia?" She said in her sweetest voice. "I'll make sure people know to call you that...forever." Brittany grabbed a dirty butcher's knife from her kitchen sink, one that Alvin had failed to wash, and slowly carved the letters "O-L-I-V-I-A." into the screaming rodent's belly.

She laughed menacingly when she as done. The little rat looked up at her with violet eyes, largely contrasting to the pool of dark red blood around her. She yanked the purple glasses off of her face and snapped them in half.

"You know, Jeanette has dark green eyes. Purple isn't normally a natural eye color, is it? Especially for rats." She took her hammer and nails and, one by one, drove several into the purple orbs. She walked away, leaving the tallest rodent to bleed all over her kitchen table.

Brittany made her way back over to the cage, this time untying and pulling out the shortest of the three. "You know, you really disgust me." She threw her on the table and drove nails into her, just as she did her sister. She glanced down at the rodents feet, seeing little green platform shoes.

"I heard you got these to try and be taller. The real Eleanor would never listen to what some dumbass said about her height or weight. She'd look him dead in the eye and tell him to fuck off. But you wouldn't do that, would you?"

She smirked, twirling her hammer. She placed nails at the bottom of the shoes, hammering them in and causing the rat to scream as the tips shot out of the top of her feet. "There, now they're attached! You really can be taller!" Brittany smiled cheerfully. Her smile then turned into a deep frown. "You know, I wanted to be unique and do something different for all of you, but your eyes are really starting to bug me. Ellie has brown eyes, not green." She took several nails and nailed them into the blonde rat's eyes, causing her to scream loudly. She walked away before she noticed her doing anything else.

Finally she pulled her ugly counterpart out of the cage. She held the rodent close to her face, glaring menacingly into her eyes. The little rat lashed her paw out swiftly, nearly cutting Brittany's face with her sharp claws. Brittany growled.

"You little..." She slammed her down into the table, nailing her down as she had her sisters. "You wanna use the claws on me?" She smiled sweetly. "You know what they do to animals when they claw things? They rip their claws off." She walked out of the room to the basement, coming back with a red tool box and pulling out a pair of pliers.

One by one, she tore off the orange rodent's claws. The rat screamed in pain, Brittany just laughed. After she was done, and the imposter lay bleeding, she took a razor and shaved various parts of her body. She smiled down at her handiwork.

"You look hideous. Not that you were very attractive before." She pulled out the nails and carried the limp rodent over to her stove, where she had a pot of boiling water waiting.

"You know, I've never been a really good cook, that's Eleanor's specialty." She giggled. "I can burn water." With that, she thrust the balding animal into the pot of steaming liquid, causing her screams to echo throughout the house.

Soon, she was dead. Brittany let her body cool of for a moment before laying it beside her sisters on the table. She looked at them all, smiling. The fake Jeanette had bled to death, the fake Brittany had been boiled alive, and the fake Eleanor...wait, was she still moving?

Brittany poked her with the back of her pink hammer. The rat stirred and pee'd all over herself. Brittany scowled in disgust and hit her in the head with her hammer, crushing her fragile skull.

Pleased with herself, Brittany pulled the nails out of each of them and picked them up by their bloody little tails. She smirked, pushing through the limbs with the same butcher's knife she had used earlier that day. The three dead rats fell to the floor, their tails still held in her bloody, but still perfectly manicured, hands.

"Whip 'em now, bitches."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! Special thanks to Mggrubb85 for helping me come up with some torture ideas! **

**Thank you guys for reading!  
**


End file.
